redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rhulasunwave101
Hope you like it here! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 15:30, September 20, 2009 (UTC) "missing" page from The reason the content wont show up, is it was deleted. Please see the delete logs. Some of the normal messages dont show up because of special CSS for blog pages, which has the unfortunate side effect of making those pages not very useful when deleted. --Uberfuzzy 04:54, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Hello! welcome Rhulasunwave101! I'm Ferretmaiden, but all my buddies call me Meeka! if you want to learn how to make a cool Avatar, (that picture thingy in the left corner) go to my userpage! please work on yout userpage so we may find out more about you! also, could you please read and comment on these two Fanfictions of mine? Folgrims Past, and Redwall parodies are my most popular! User:Verminfate,and User:Shieldmaiden also has some good fanfictions! I really liked the art you've posted so far! will you be doing requests?see ya around!--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 22:11, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 2!! Working on chapter 2 of Rhula everyone! should have part of it up later tonight! (: Rhulasunwave101 23:07, September 22, 2009 (UTC) if you don't write your userpage down you'll make a red link in the needed things in this wiki, and Lordtbt won't be too happy about that...a userpage describes you, or your character...go to my userpage if you need an example...and please read my info on my userpage on how to make an avatar... BTW i think your art is awesome! where'd you learn how to draw?----Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 01:00, September 24, 2009 (UTC) help!! i am honestly very confused at how to create a user page. i tried and i was getting along good until i couldn't figure out how to create one of those contents boxes, and now i'm back to square one. :P if anyone could give me a good rundown of how to do this, i would appreciate it soo much! --Rhulasunwave101 17:55, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hello mate! Hi, so what do you wana know about your user page? I will give you a head start by deleting that timplate myself, what you do is click edit page and if you want a continse box just put __toc.__ without the dot at the very top, for stuff to show use ='s Example the more = you have the smaller it will be-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 18:55, October 19, 2009 (UTC) thanks...but thanks a lot for your advice for the user page, but i seriously am clueless when it comes to creating one. the whole making a contents box and getting that info below your picture is completely foreign to me. lol. but thanks for trying!! Actually If you go back and read the last few paragraphs of The Siege, Maris is the wounded female otter. QED Jeod is her older brother and Maris is not dead. I should have made it clearer. I shall go back and clarify. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:32, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Late welcome! I think the content box just sorta appears. i mean i have it but i didnt do anything. So i dont know. but even without one you can still edit it and say yore critter and etc. I be's an otter archer! Hope you have a Great time here, wot! -Segalia Beware the Warrior! 06:00, October 20, 2009 (UTC) (: Thank you Segalia!! Lol yeah I'll just have to see. And Maris doesn't die? Yay!! (: help!!! (again) i accidentally put in "Rhula" twice, how do i delete one of them?? tadaa!! i finally have a user page everyone (: so, have you been using Magna.e.coyote's art as your reference? cause Rhula's face looks a lot like Otterwarrior's pic of her character, Roseya Wavediver...--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 20:50, October 22, 2009 (UTC) to ferretmaiden... actually yeah i have. i should have put that on there... her work was a reference for Rhula, but i tried to make her look a bit different so it didn't look like i'd completely copied her. i do love her work though, and i thought since i hadn't drawn redwall characters before, that pic would be a good reference point. (: --Rhulasunwave101 21:04, October 22, 2009 (UTC) people apreciate it if you answer on they're talk pages.... yeah, i kind of guessed because Otterwarrior is my best bud in real life, and she showed me that pic of Roseya three years ago, and when i saw it i practicly fell of my chair, so i figured you'd used that as reference..it's okay, i used to copy my friends art till i got good enough to do my own stuff, so no pressure. --Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:09, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Magna e did not draw all of the pictures..Otterwarrior drew half of them, but she let magna use them for her slideshow.. I saw the one with baby dawnrose running with her arms outstretched.(magna gave it to Otterwarrior) and the caption on it said :"Charging to the Kitchens!" "Rasbewwy jam an' stawbee cordial!" i fell over laughing..--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:17, October 22, 2009 (UTC) it was cute..i laughed until OW said,:"for heavens sake! your going to pass out from lack of air !" that just made me laugh harder ^-^--Ferretmaiden "We were ment to fly!!!" 21:22, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Hey All! hey everyone. not meaning to be pushy or anything, but i would love if you would read my fanfic and give some advice/feedback about it (: thanks a lot to those who already did!! Hey All! hey everyone. not meaning to be pushy or anything, but i would love if you would read my fanfic and give some advice/feedback about it (: thanks a lot to those who already did!!--Rhulasunwave101 01:31, October 26, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME UPDATE ON LAYLA OF REDWALL!! -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 00:40, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Update on Layla of Redwall. -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 17:17, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Book 2 of Layla of Redwall......update -[[User:Layla Goldeneyes|'Layla the Wildcat']] [[User talk:Layla Goldeneyes|'Talk to the Goldeneyes!']] 23:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) yore really good at drawing. do you do group pics? like 3 different characters next to each toher? tell me!-thanks-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 11:35, November 7, 2009 (UTC) UPDATE! I've updated big time on 'Rhula' everyone. (= --Rhulasunwave101 03:58, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Update The Siege Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:34, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Ideas: A) Skipper nearly gets killed saving Rhula from Something or other. Brecken was also in danger but not as much and could easily handle it but Rhula would have been killed if Skipper hadn't intervened. They had been split up due to the vermin's superior numbers and Brecken was alone, as was Rhula. Skipper is badly hurt, and Brecken comes upon Rhula deaparately trying to carry him back to camp. Skipper regains consciousness at camp, Rhula thanks him, they realize just how serious the wound is and Brecken finally blows her top. B) Rhula vanishes after a fight with vermin. They think she is dead and Skipper is worried sick. Wait several chapters with no word of her. When she turns up (alive and maybe only slightly wounded), Brecken loses it because she thought she had begun to make progress UGh. Sorry I don't have more Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 17:49, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Okay! I would like to request a group pic then! Segalia-lightbrown female otter, blue eyes, 12-13ish, medium height, facing viewer, bow at side but ready, quiver on back, redish brown tunic, dark blue belt, laughing/ready expression. Lijel-dark brown male otter, blue eyes, 12-13ish, tall, facing the forest but head turned to viewer, sword at side but ready, green tunic, black belt, michievous expression AMpanna-gray-brwon female squirrel, 12-13ish, taller than Segalia, shorter than lijel, dagger in hand, blue belt full of daggers, purple tunic, smiling but ready expression, facing viewer If you have any questions, ask me! Thanks so much!-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 19:04, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Join the Shoutbox! And what did you think of The Siege Update? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 19:13, November 8, 2009 (UTC)